The need for portable self-sustaining power is a given, especially in the undeveloped world, wherein in the case of lighting typically kerosene or dung are burned for lighting, either of which are dangerous from the open flame aspect and also pollute the air that is usually in a confined interior space. One aspect of self-sustaining power is in recharging a battery for instance from a solar panel power source, wherein the battery while discharging can power a light and also provide low level power to electronic devices such as phones, GPS, speakers, microphones, and the like. So with the solar power rechargeable light with accessory power port, you have a much safer and cleaner power/light source without the fire risk and without the air pollution.
The manufacturing of solar light apparatus has existed in the prior art, however, having a low intensity of light that only typically lasts for a short time, further the solar light apparatus in the prior art are also typically not equipped with auxiliary ports to transfer electrical energy to another electronic device, such as a cell phone for recharging.
In use the solar light apparatus is to overcome the difficulties of students who are finding it difficult to obtain adequate light for reading and homework leading to the use of street lamps in urban zones and to have to use a charging station to charge their cellular phones.
The intended target for the present invention of the solar light apparatus is the urban and rural zone users, helping them illuminate their homes and to recharge their electronic devices such as the cellular phones.